It is customary practice in the pipe coupling art to reform the ends of spirally corrugated or ribbed pipe to provide a substantially cylindrical end portion. Thereafter, flanged collars are secured to the ends of the pipe sections, as by welding, and the flanged collars are interconnected by nuts and bolts or other fastening means.
Another coupling technique known to the art utilizes a coupling band that may be placed around the ends of two pipe sections and then clamped to each. The two ends of the pipe sections are initially prepared by recorrugating to provide substantially cylindrical surfaces and annular grooves. Corresponding annular grooves are provided in the coupling band which, when clamped around the ends of the pipe sections, improve the strength of the coupling and resist axial separations.